Look At Where We Started
by Phantom Actress
Summary: AU On a family holiday to Nevis, Eliza runs into a boy named Alexander Hamilton. On the last day of Eliza's stay, the two make a promise. But will they both keep it? One shot.


**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Look At Where We Started

Eliza had been enjoying this little holiday that her family was on in Nevis. Never in the six years of her life did she think that she would ever be able to travel to a different country. But while her family was wealthy, Eliza saw many people who where less privileged than herself. The people that she saw in the street, begging for food or money, Eliza donated her spending money on. She never really stopped to talk to any of them. Except for one boy.

As Eliza walked passed him, she noticed how poor he seemed. His shirt was too torn to not call a rag. But the boy was grinning, a glint in his dark eyes. Even though he looked so happy, Eliza couldn't be too sure that he was suffering. She handed a shiny new coin to him. To her surprise the boy gave it back.

"I don't take charity, miss," he told her.

"Well, it's a gift. Please take it," Eliza replied, giving it back to him.

He shock his head again. "It's okay." He looked Eliza up and down. This girl was pretty. He thought of all the flirting tips his father gave him. "Let's do this again. My name is Alexander Hamilton." He kissed her knuckles.

The rich girl giggled and curtsied. "My name's Elizabeth Schuyler. But you can call me Eliza."

"Can I escort you home, Miss Eliza?" asked Alexander, taking Eliza's hand.

She only smiled and nodded in return. Alexander started leading her to the richer part of town. He whispered witty things into her ear. Eliza loved every second of it. Alexander was funny and sweet. Every time he complimented her, Eliza's heart seemed to beat faster. She told him how her family was staying in Nevis for five more days. He told her the best things to do in town. AS they were arriving at the house, Alexander asked her,

"So should I pick you up at ten tomorrow morning?"

"Oh yes, Alexander!"

Once they arrived at the house Eliza was staying at, Alexander kissed her hand again. The girl chuckled at how proper he was treating her. She felt so grown up as she ascended up the steps to the front door. Alexander waited until a maid opened the door. Eliza sadly waved goodbye as Alexander left. Then her mother came out and picked her up.

"Elizabeth Schuyler! Where were you? We were about to start looking for you!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mama," Eliza replied, "I just met this boy named Alexander who was super nice to me. He walked me home."

Catherine beamed. "Well, it seems that we're getting a little lady already. Soon she might be our little bride."

Her daughter laughed. "No, I'm too little, Mama. Besides Papa said that I could never court."

She set her daughter down and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes held a strict gaze. Catherine look towards the room her husband was in. The mother rolled her eyes.

"Now don't listen to what your father tells you now, Eliza. He's just being silly. You can court whomever you'd like," Catherine told her daughter, "As long as your father doesn't chase them away first. Now go find your sisters. I think that they're in the nursery playing. Run along now."

Eliza ran up the stairs to hear her sisters playing. She joined them in their room. Once they saw her Angelica and Peggy jogged over to their sister, rapping themselves in an embrace. Both of them started talking at the same time.

"Where were you, 'Liza?" Angelica questioned.

"We were just playing dolls," Peggy informed her older sister, taking her hand and dragging her over to their toybox.

As soon as the three sisters had taken their places on the floor, Eliza said,

"Girls, I may be in love."

Her sisters stopped what they were doing right away and just gasped. Peggy only stared, while Angelica took Eliza's hands. The older sister took a deep breath.

"You're in love, Eliza?! I wanna met him before anything else happens, all right?" said Angelica.

Eliza bobbed her head up and down. "I think that you'll like him, Angie. You will too, Peggy."

"Then, we'll have a party."

* * *

Alexander came by again. This time, Eliza made sure to dress as nicely as possible. She was in her favorite blue dress. Angelica did her hair so it shone. By nine thirty, Eliza was waiting by the door with her sisters. Once she saw him out the window, she opened the door wide for him.

"Hello, Alexander!" Eliza called, waving.

"Hi, Miss Eliza!" he shouted back, running up the steps.

Once he arrived, Eliza took him inside. "These are my sisters: Angelica and Peggy. Girls, this is Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander bowed to both of the sisters. "Pleased to met you, Miss Angelica, Miss Peggy."

Angelica's eyes opened wide as Alexander took her hand and pressed a kiss upon it. Peggy was giggling. But the elder was acting as if she were also in love with Alexander. Eliza decided not to think of it too much. Today was about her and Alexander. No one else. Nothing could ruin their time together.

"Miss Eliza," Alexander said, letting Eliza take his arm, "I'll have her back home by lunchtime."

With that, Alexander closed the door behind him. A spark of excitement gave life in Eliza. She couldn't help but smile. Alexander led her to his house. As he opened the door, he told Eliza,

"This is where I live with my brother, mother, and father. But Father's probably out again." He rolled his eyes. "But you'll be able to met James, my brother, and my mother. Right this way, my lady."

Inside of the Hamilton's, Eliza was greeted by the scent of something baking sweet. She took a deep breath. Alexander led Eliza though a door and into the kitchen. A woman who she presumed was Alexander's mother was at the table, stetting a cake out to cool. Once she saw her son, the woman broke out into a huge smile and embraced him.

"We were just wondering where you were. If you hadn't arrived, we would of eaten this cake without you!" Rachel said to Alexander.

"Mama, I'd like you to meet Miss Eliza Schuyler," Alexander introduced, "Miss Eliza this is my mother, Rachel Faucette."

"Hello, ma'am," Eliza greeted, curtsying in respect. She had been doing a lot of this lately. But it made her feel grown up. "How are you?"

Rachel smiled. "Very well. How about you, Miss Eliza. And please call me Rachel."

After a slice of cake, Alexander walked Eliza home. They spent the rest of Eliza's holiday together. Some nights, Eliza would sneak out to stargaze with her lover. But on the very last day of the Schuyler's stay, Eliza was unhappy. She had to leave Alexander. Part of her was excited to go home. But, still, her New York City didn't have Alexander. Angelica and Peggy had become great friends with him. Just as Eliza had.

The two of them were in a garden. Eliza was holding Alexander's hand while they toured the beauty around them. She decided that her favorite flower had been a light blue lily. Alexander liked the roses. He picked one out of a bush and placed it in Eliza's hair.

"I don't wanna leave you, Alexander!" Eliza cried, hugging her friend.

"I don't want you to leave either," Alexander replied, "Wait how about this? We're a bit too young to start courting, so how about when we're older, maybe twenty-three, I'll find you and we'll start courting then. Okay?"

Eliza beamed. "Yes! Let's do it! But we need to make this official. Alexander Hamilton: No matter what happens, will you find me somehow when we're twenty-three and begin to court me?"

"I promise. Now, Elizabeth Schuyler, will you always remember to find me one day when we're twenty-three and start courting me?"

"I do."

* * *

_17 Years Later_

It had been ages since Eliza made that treaty with Alexander. She had guessed that he had forgotten. As much as she wanted to find _him_, Eliza was far too busy for any of that. Now she was standing in front of a mirror, with Angelica doing her hair. Peggy was sitting on the bed.

"So, do you think that you'll find someone you like tonight?" Angelica wondered out loud.

"I met this one solider a few months ago, who I liked," Peggy answered, "Who knows. Maybe I'll be able to find him again."

Angelica nodded. "What about you, 'Liza? Think that you'll find your Mr. Right tonight?"

Her younger sister only shrugged. "Who knows with these things?"

Someone knocked on the door to the sister's room. Peggy got up from the bed and answered it. One of their maids was waiting. She turned to Eliza.

"Miss Eliza, you have a visitor," she informed Eliza.

She nodded as Angelica put the brush down. Eliza looked herself over in the mirror once. Her dress sparkled in the light. Her dark hair was combed to perfection. Eliza made her way downstairs.

At the door was a nervous young man. He held a rose in his shaking hand. The man was dressed for a formal occasion with his suit and hat. Once he saw Eliza, he seemed to calm down.

"May I help you, sir?" Eliza asked him.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Miss Eliza?"

As soon as he whispered those two words, Eliza knew exactly who she was talking to. Alexander Hamilton. It couldn't be. He was here in New York City. With her.

"Oh, Alexander!" Eliza wrapped her arms around her old friend. Once they came out of the embrace, Alexander handed her the rose, which Eliza smelled. "You remembered! How? After all this time?"

"I'll explain it all to you if you join me on walk. I thought that we could go to he Winter's Ball together."

"Of course!"

With that the couple was reunited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
